User blog:Lilxtiger/Ashe - Rework
Champion, the Title is a champion in League of Legends. All the stats are identical. Hi guys, so Ashe is severely outdated (in my opinion), having a almost useless passive and a toxic Q (permaslow). Leaving her in a really bad position... so here's my rework. (Constructive criticism is always welcome and feel free to bash me on stupid mistakes I've made.) Here are the goals of this rework: 1. Ashe maintains her marksman identity. -this is kinda fuzzy i admit- 2. Ashe has other ways of helping her team win instead of steroid bot #99, poking her enemies down and using her CC and vision control. This also compliments her lore nicely, I don't think Ashe is shoot500arrows2win!11. Instead she's a skirmisher, making impactful plays through CC. 3. Ashe gets rid of the permaslow. CC is meant to be a way of opening opportunities and champions who have used their CC have certain windows of weaknesses, Ashe shouldn't have the ability to completely shut down enemies with no flashes, dashes, etc. with no windows to counter her. Permaslows are incredibly toxic to gameplay. 5. Ashe still becomes a starter ADC, teaching them basic points about ADC, whilst having depth to her gameplay at higher levels. This is also the reason why I didn't want to add dashes to Ashe, the lack of dashes will 'hopefully' teach newer players how to kite and position better. 6. Ashe still maintains some of her original identity so that the transition isn't that hard. Also the numbers aren't really preset. The damage/slows/etc are all ideas and can easily be tweaked. Abilities rank for 0.5 seconds. Thereafter, Focus stacks will reset to an amount equal to her critical strike chance. }} Change #1: Slows by 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% depending on Volley rank Why : I want Ashe to become a utility marksman, this allows Ashe to make up for her removal of her permaslow. And hopefully this will make it more worthwhile to care about her passive. Change #2: She gains stacks after 'one' second of not attacking. Why : This makes Ashe actually possible to get stacks during the laning phase and stay relevant despite her lack of steroids. And it makes starter ADCs actually care about range, she should abuse this against ADCs who have a lower range. Furthermore hopefully the act of not constantly attacking minions will teach them that constantly pushing lanes is baaaaaaaaaad, also that moving between each auto attack is good. Ashe fires a frost shot, snaring the first enemy hit by 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 and dealing physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Change #1: Roots by 0.5/0.75/0.1/1.25/1.5 Why : I chose for Ashe to have her permaslow removed. (Read above.) She has a root instead of another slow. I chose to do this because firstly another slow would overlap with her Volley, and it gives her a way to survive against the dash meta. Change #2: Has 100% AD ratio Why : It's basically another auto attack now but only hits the first target and snares. I chose to have a AD ratio because if it only snared 1. It would either be too weak, having a root to an ADC is strong but it would be useless against other ADCs in a hard engagement. 2. The would have to be snare would be overpowering to make up for a lackluster snare-only skill, snaring way too long, leaving the enemy against the mercy of the other enemies. 3. A snare-only skill is boringggggggggggg. So I chose to have a 100% AD ratio, hopefully this adds to the skirmisher playstyle I'm aiming for. Ashe fires 7 arrows in a 57.5º cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit and slowing them for 2 seconds. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} Change #1: Slows by 5% more with every rank. The lack of permaslows may make this skill much more viable. Hopefully with this change Volley becomes more impactful and thought comes into using this skill as it becomes Ashe's only readily available slow. Ashe gains 3 bonus gold each time she kills a unit or destroys a structure. |description2 = Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, granting sight for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot grants a 1000-radius area of sight for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. The sight extends into brushes. |cooldown = |range = }} I chose to keep Ashe's E functionally identical, it has a niche for being basically a Scrying Orb and the passive bonus helps newer ADCs learn the importance of last hitting. |cooldown = 100|90|80 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} This skill is great, no changes required in my opinion. So yeah these are all the ideas I had, feel free to bash me and criticize me. (i basically had tons of spare time >_>, holidays curse you) Changes : Changed Focus's slow duration to 0.5 from 1. Why : Upon looking back this didn't contribute to the skirmisher playstyle I was looking for, it would've prevented any counter-attack against Ashe and it contributed to the CC chain I was informed of. Q's CD is now 16/15/14/13/12 from 16/14/12/10/8 W's CD is now 16/14/12/10/8 from 16/13/10/7/4 Why : The W's CD was the major problem of the CC chain and therefore had to be changed to keep its strong slow. And Q's CD on second thought had to be changed because of the fact that it could possibly be used more than once in a team fight, which is 'not' what I want. Ashe's CC is stronger but usage of it should be cared about more especially because as a whole, CC on ADCs is huge when playing against bruisers. Category:Custom champions